


Princesses (Don't) Fight

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What can I do for you, Your Royal Highness?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses (Don't) Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: Royalty

Octavia’s sure that whoever decided only princes should be allowed to fight was an idiot. She takes again a walk next to the training grounds where her brother finished just a moment ago. She had planned to join Bellamy on his way back to the castle, but now she still stays. 

She’s met the head trainer only for a few times but she hasn’t forgotten how the woman always looks at her. Indra’s gaze is dark as coal and sharp as a sword and it never fails to arouse small flames burn Octavia’s cheeks. 

Now Indra stands alone in middle of the training grounds, the last soldiers finishing up their training. Octavia doesn’t even notice she has moved until she stops close to her. 

“What can I do for you, Your Royal Highness?” Indra asks, and for a moment Octavia is afraid to meet her gaze. The woman’s eyes are darker than she remembers and she’s sure she hasn’t seen _that_ scar above her left eyebrow before. 

Since Bellamy had started his training, Octavia always wanted to know how it might feel to hold a sword in her hand. Sure, Bellamy had let her touch his weapon, but it’s not same thing.

Octavia clears her throat, princesses don’t stammer. 

“I want to train.” 

There’s a quiet second, she fears that Indra will say those same words she has heard for dozen times. _Princesses don’t fight_. But instead Indra gives her a nod.

“Choose your sword, princess, darkness will fall soon.”


End file.
